When Angels Cry
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: "Women, you know, sometimes think they look pretty when they cry..."


"Women, you know, sometimes think they look pretty when they cry..."

The five times she doesn't and the one time she does.

**_- Crying on the sidewalk..._ **

Trying to communicate with a crying woman is like trying to read the newspaper in the middle of a furious thunderstorm.

Ever wonder where the old saying came from?

Yi Jeong is sure that whomever said it was in his shoes once upon a time.

He finds himself thrust in the middle of a lovely storm, trying to reason a blubbering mess of a woman. On a much normal and less hysterical day, she is known as Chu Ga Eul.

Whatever came over him to stop the car ride back to his place to approach her, that he`d like to know. Because, at this very moment, standing in broad daylight trying to shush that crazy hormonal cry-baby doesn't seem like a very good idea.

He is used to the attention bestowed on him from people, who will scream and fawn all over him. Now, he is getting a different kind of attention; a negative one. People are staring accusingly as they walk them by, muttering about how much of a bad boyfriend he is and how sad the young girl look not really knowing that he is the one who`s helpless.

Deciding enough was enough, he cups her elbow and helps her up to her feet. She lags behind, still in tears and people are still staring._ How fan-freaking-tastic..._

The car ride is silent save for the sniffling and the occasional hiccups. He rolls his eyes as she wipes the snot away from her running nose. _How unlady like!_

He decides that a crying Ga Eul is not as appealing as the girl in shorts he knew on a beach somewhere in New Caledonia.

**- Valentine Blues...**

He watches her brush away the tears that betray her. She has her head held up high while his hangs low; in shame.

He holds the bag of chocolate in his hands. Its weight light yet it settles something heavy in his heart.

Her tears bathe him in guilt, enough to send two very beautiful, very willing girls home.

Ga Eul and her stupid tears.

He munches on the box she brought.

He forgets his promise. To keep it until her true love comes.

_Stupid ugly tears..._

**-The Swimmer that could no lon****ger swim...**

The last time he was here is a day or so after Valentine`s Day. Freezing cold, he dove head first into the the frosty pool. He had been trying to erase the image of a girl in a green coat.

Now he stands watching Jan Di take her last swim ever. Courtesy of her injuries, Jan Di was told that she could no longer be the swimmer she has always wanted to be.

They stand side by side. What is left of the infamous F4 watch in silence, respectful to the finale moments of goodbyes between a swimmer and his water.

Sniffling breaks his thoughts. He looks to his right and fights the instinct to run. He hates crying women. More so, he hates to face a crying Ga Eul. The smooth Casanova disappears and a fumbling idiot is left behind. He never says the right word to ease her sadness or calm her down. He curls his hand in a fist inside the pocket of his suit jacket. He is not allowed to brush away the tears that run down her smooth milky cheeks.

So instead he does the cowardly thing and stays silent. He offers her his personal handkerchief. She is hesitant to accept it but eventually she does.

He feels better.

**- And you let her go...**

This is not what he has in mind. Not even close.

He expects happiness.

He is prepared for shy confessions of love.

He is definitely hoping for a kiss.

Instead he is robbed into a gloomy winter, shinning tears and chocked words of goodbyes.

She is letting go while he is left standing atop of the stairs holding on.

**- 'I`ll be back someday, don't you ever let ****go...'**

'Goodbye' has an air of finality.

So he kisses her just before she could utter the words.

It is their first kiss.

It happens days after he 'confessed'. He is not ready after all. _What? Baby steps..._

He tells her to wait for him, to be better, to be ready.

She tastes of fear, sadness and love.

She hesitates, returns his kiss; eager to be close to him.

Her hands clutch the lapels of his jacket.

He brushes the tears that stain her cheeks. He is allowed to. He is her 'boyfriend'. Sorta...

"You still don`t look pretty when you cry!" he reminds her.

She hits his chest playfully, her face all kinds of red.

He laughs and kisses her again, and again and again.

**-Tears of Joy**

Years later, he still hates to see her cry.

He stands by, helpless to the anguished cries that tumbles past her lips.

He cries along when their newborn girl take her first breath and starts to cry with her parents.

She looks beautiful when she holds their daughter wrapped in pink blankets. The tears that run down her tired face makes her without a doubt the most marvelous being he ever laid eyes on. _I am biased after all._

It is his turn now. He holds the small bundle carefully.

His daughter.

His very own blood.

She watches them and cry.

She never knows the reason why he hates to see her cry. He lied before. It is not the fact that she doesn't look pretty. She does. It is just the sight of her tears breaks his heart. He didn't understand it then but he does now.

When you love someone, you never want to see them cry.

He just didn't know he loved her back then.

The moment he saw her cry!


End file.
